voltron_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Helena Holt
'''Helena Holt '''is a former pilot cadet in the Galaxy Garrison, beginning as a fighter class pilot. She functions as a paladin of Voltron piloting both the Red Lion and Green Lion. Appearance Helena4.png|Casual wear. Helena2.png|Paladin armor. Helena has the appearance of a lean older teenager with fair skin and brown eyes; inheriting that part of her mother Pidge/Katie Holt`s dna, as well as her short height and slimness. Her hair is light brown, long, and disheveled. She makes no obvious effort to style it, so her hair flows gracefully down her back barely reaching the middle of her body. Outside of her Paladin Armor, she dons Galaxy Garrison clothing though very rarely. Helena's paladin armour is the same as her teammates', but with green accents to match her Lion. Her causal wear is boyish and comfort oriented. She wears a white long-sleeved shirt with green shoulders and pockets in the front. The shirt has a high, loose collar secured with a grey neck brace, and orange accents. She also wears grey shorts and orange, white-capped shoes. Much like her mother, her eyes feel like they could pierce somebody`s soul and generally scares her teammates when she glares at them. Personality Sharp-witted, sarcastic, unfriendly, a huge lone wolf, and a genius-smart girl; Helena is a total enigma. Taking a lot after both of her parents in the personality departement, she is not a kind-hearted person instead having a callous demeanor towards people due to her disinterest in making friends and even keeping friendships; however her attention is gradually captured by Lance`s adoptive daughter Grace Mclain who wants to be her friend. At first rejecting her because of having no interest in making friends, and being afraid of being laughed at; Helena struggles with a complex issue and believes that she is neither worthy nor has any right to make friends despite many attempts by her parents to get her to make friends. Over the course of the series, Helena is gently coaxed out of her shell by Grace clinging onto her as her own personal source of emotional support and friendship. Due to her immense complex and constant questioning of her self-worth; Helena is a easily distracted person and often needs guidance from the more experienced members of Team Voltron who are gentle with their words. Throughout the series, she becomes a more self-empowered leader and role model even inspiring people to take action to save others from harm. Helena`s way of interacting with people was to switch to Gularian, and curse them out. However, Grace gradually taught her to care for others like how she cared for Grace. Among the Paladins, she is the most blunt unafraid to state her opinion only not doing so when somebody would cry like say a child. Unlike, her fellow Paladins she shows empathy for the Gularians understanding their reasons for wanting to kill the Alteans. Unfortunately, this view has caused tensions between Helena, Grace who sided with Helena and the rest of Team Voltron. She has a great understanding of piloting and fighting; those being her greatest qualities. Abilities Equipment Apart from piloting the Green Lion, Helena utilizes this equipment: Bayard Takes the form of a grappling hook with a knife head for close-combat, ensnaring enemies, and traversing distances. Her Bayard can deliver a high-voltage shock on contact as well as unleash a massive amount of her energy waves with a single jab of her Bayard. Paladin Armor Armor that allows for safe travel in space; it contains a highly advanced computer system, communication system, a laser gun, a grappling hook and tether, holographic capabilities, an energy shield for defense, breathable air, and a jetpack for brief sustained flight. Laptop Much like her mother, Helena carries with her a computer from Earth that she uses for various tasks, including hacking and analyzing data. With the use of her laptop, Helena is able to study and adapt Galra and Altean technology to her needs. Skill Set Combat Helena is an agile, strong, and durable combatant who combines swift movements with her intellect and versatility to take down enemies both faster, more durable, and more stronger than herself. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Paladins Category:Alien-Human Hybrids